Happy Endings
by samiam2327
Summary: Love, the most powerful force in the world. It had led to the downfall of Voldemort, allowed Harry to survive the killing curse, and now, he swore it was going to kill him. The war has been long over and everything was supposed to fall into place. Key word: supposed. AU Hermione loves Ron. Harry loves Hermione. Ginny loves Harry. Please Read and Review


Chapter 1

"Earth to Harry," Hermione chuckled as she playfully punched him in the arm. They were currently sitting in the living room of the burrow around the fire. Hermione was wrapped up in Ron's arms on the couch with Harry on the end and Ginny in the arm chair.

"Er sorry, just been a long day," Harry replied.

"No big deal, I was just starting to wonder if you'd fallen madly in love with the way you were staring at me for the past five minutes." Hermione chuckled.

_If only you knew_, Harry thought to himself, he just laughed in response.

"Sorry mate, she's taken." Ron said and pulled her in for a hearty snog. Harry felt his stomach drop.

"Go get a room you prat." Ginny said with disgust as she tossed a throw pillow at the couple.

"Sod off, Ginny. You're just pissed that you're not getting any at the moment." Ron shot back.

Ginny made a rude gesture at her brother, "Well at least my sex life isn't being broadcast to the entire house every night you bloody pig."

"That's because you don't have a sex life, git."

Ginny's ears turned red and if Harry didn't know any better he swore she glanced at him for help. It was only for an instant though and he was sure he imagined it; she then stomped out of the room and up the stairs.

"Ronald go apologize," Hermione scolded.

"Why? I didn't say anything that wasn't true. Just to bloody sensitive, that one is."

"Now, Ron."

"Fine." They shared what felt like an excessively long, drawn out kiss before Ron departed to make amends with Ginny.

A moment of silence passed before Hermione turned to Harry, "So why was your day so long? It can't be that trying to be a star quidditch player," she teased.

He smiled, "Yeah well, Wood's been going mad with us facing the tornadoes next week. I swear he's going to kill us all before the match even starts. If I do one more Wronski drill I'm going to explode. I've never been so sore in my life."

It was true, their practices had been exceedingly hard the last few weeks. Harry's body was so sore it was difficult to even walk. Plus it didn't help that their star beater was out after a nasty collision against the Harpies (Ginny still claimed it was his fault, it was a sore subject between the two). Oliver was pushing the team to its limits and frankly Harry wasn't sure he would be able to survive until the match.

"I don't understand the pressure he puts on you guys. I mean, I understand it's a big deal, but at the same time you're no good to him if you can barely move."

"Yeah well, tell that to him." Harry groaned as he rolled his shoulders, everything hurt.

"Here let me see," Hermione scooted over and slowly massaged his muscles. "Harry, this is ridiculous, you need to say something, he's working you too hard."

He could barely choke out "It's fine 'Mione," as her fingers threaded across his back. God she was intoxicating. The fact that this was actually happening right now felt like a fantasy (in fact it had played a role in a few of his rather explicit dreams in the past). But, he knew that she loved Ron and she was just trying to help out a friend.

"Feel better?" She hugged him from behind and patted his chest. He felt her breasts against his back and sighed, knowing that she would never be his. Her hair tickled his face and he had the urge to kiss her. Ron be damned. He wanted to turn around and pin her against the couch cushion, love her the way she should be loved. _He_ was supposed to be with her. Not Ron. That's not the way it was supposed to end up.

She released him and he ached for her touch. They both leaned back and stared at each other for a moment. Hermione broke the silence, "So how are things with Melanie?"

"They're not, we broke up last week."

"Oh Harry, why didn't you say anything? She was such a nice girl!"

"It's not a big deal. She was a tad too much if you ask me. It just wasn't going to work out." He shrugged.

In all honesty, Melanie was damn near perfect. 5'7" with silky blonde hair and a killer body, she had graduated in the top ten of her class and had an excellent job at the ministry. She had been great, but in the end she wasn't Hermione. He had ended things out of fairness to her.

"Don't worry, you'll find someone soon. You're a great guy, any girl would be lucky to have you." She said earnestly.

_Apparently not you_, god he hated that she was with Ron. It killed him every time he saw her slip her hand in his, the way she looked at him was like a knife to the heart. Seeing him kiss her filled him with a rage that permeated his very bone. _It just isn't fair_.

"Yeah, I know," he replied.

"Well, I better go make sure those two haven't killed each other yet. Goodnight, Harry." His eyes followed her longingly as she climbed the stairs. Tonight, as for the last two years, she would climb into bed with Ron and fall asleep in his arms instead of Harry's. He sat there for several moments tormenting himself with these thoughts before Mrs. Weasley walked in.

Molly had been on her way to bed when she had seen the look on Harry's face. The poor boy looked positively distraught and in need of some good advice. Advise that, unfortunately, she was not equipped to give him. But, she knew someone that would.

"Harry dear, would you mind taking some snacks out to Arthur for me? He's out tinkering in that shed of his with god only knows what and I'm just on my way to bed. There should be a plate in the fridge."

"Of course, Mrs. Weasley."

"Molly, dear. You should know better after all these years," she scolded lightly,

Harry stood up and made his way to the kitchen, " 'Night, Molly."

"Goodnight, sweetheart." She watched him leave and her heart ached, she just wished things would work out for the poor boy. He'd been through so much already and whatever was troubling him now had been killing him for months. She'd subtly been trying to intervene and get him to open up, but so far nothing.

**Author's Note: So just an idea I had, basically Harry needs to sort out his feelings with Hermione being that he's Ron's best friend and Hermione is the love of his life. At the same time, Ginny is in love with Harry and the whole thing is just one big mess. Please tell me if it's dreadful. Thanks.**


End file.
